Our last Summer
by Sincerely-Vixen
Summary: I still remember our last summer together and I always would, even after all these years. I would always remember. InuXKag.


Our last Summer

One-Shot

Vixen-Virus

Rating: K+

Genre: Romance/Tragedy.

Summary: I still remember our last summer together and I always would, even after all these years. InuXKag.

Inspiration: "Our Last Summer." – By Abba A Teens.

* * *

_Our last Summer_

"**S**ango can you believe it? It's finally Summer!" I yelled running towards my best friends black jaguar and further away from the university. Sango shook her head, her arms crossed over her chest. She was wearing green cargo shorts and a pink baby t-shirt.

"It's amazing Kagome, you're twenty-four, and yet you still act like your twelve." I gave a small laugh and shrugged my shoulders; putting my bag in the back and hopping in the passenger's seat. I played with the hem of my jeans shorts and looked out the window.

Summer…it meant everything to me. It meant I was off of university for a good four months and I could lounge around all day, doing nothing but eating as much ice-cream as possible…and…

It reminded me of him.

"Ok, so give me a call later so we can chill." Sango said as she pulled up to my house. I lived at Higurashi Shrine, just on the edge of downtown. I got out of the car and smiled brightly, nodding my head.

"Tell Miroku I say Hi!" I winked before running up the stairs with my bag in hand. Sango had been dating Miroku for a good chunk of university. He had moved here from Osaka only a few months prior and though he was a huge lech, he was an amazing friend and a great boyfriend for her.

"Kagome, dear, we were just about to go out, would you like to join?" I looked up from entering my home and smiled, shaking my head.

"If its ok mama, I just wanted to get some rest, I had my last final today." I walked to my mom, giving her a hug. She hugged me back tightly and kissed my forehead. Looking at my mom, you'd never be able to tell she was a mother of two. She still looked as pretty as the day she walked out of high school. I smiled remembering the photo album packed with pictures of my mom and dad back in their high school days, back in the days before dad died in the car crash. It had devastated us all, but we stayed strong, we stayed together.

"That's great honey, how'd you do?" She asked. After explaining that I was a genius and that I probably passed with flying colors she rolled her eyes and hugged me again before taking my little brother and Jii-chan out the door. I smiled and looked around the empty house; frowning a bit I realized I didn't want to be stuck indoors on such a beautiful day.

Locking up the house and running down the millions of steps that led to the Shrine, I rushed down the streets and to the park I had grown to love so much. It was small with only a see-saw and swings. Smiling I took off my sandals and walked across the rocks sitting myself on the old swing, I pushed off the ground with my feet. I closed my eyes and just like that…the past came rushing back.

"_I told you I'd beat you big sis!" I heard Sota's voice wail from beside me. I laughed, opening my eyes as I swung harder, my legs pumping furiously in the air as I came higher and higher, the sun's rays in my eyes._

"_Yeah right, Sota!" I screamed back with a laugh. That day, was the first day of our Summer vacation. I had just turned sixteen and this year we decided was special. Usually we would go to Hiroshima for the whole summer, but this year we decided we'd go to Osaka. It was amazing, we had arrived early that morning and here I was, with my little brother, seeing who could swing higher._

"_Sota! It's time for your bath, come on!" I heard mom's voice from the house. Jii-chan lived in Osaka, before he moved with us to Tokyo. Sota pouted and sighed as he stopped pumping his legs and slowed down. Hopping off, he waved bye to me and ran into the house. I shook my head as I kept swinging, the sun slowly setting as I slowed down._

_I sat on that swing until the sun went down. I heard a sound from my right, looking over I expected to see Sota trying to scare me. I was surprised, to say the very least, when a young boy stepped out into my field of vision. He was wearing a school uniform, traditional white button up dress shirt and a pair of black dress pants. He had peculiar silver hair in the moonlight, dancing with the wind, but what almost took my breath away were his eyes. Golden eyes. He looked at me with surprise as well._

"_Who are you?" I found myself asking before I could stop myself. I blushed at my sudden bluntness._

"_I could ask the same for you. A pretty girl out here in the middle of the night by herself? I don't think that's too safe." Came his reply. I blushed at his compliment before I blinked and looked around, realizing that it was late, but knowing that mama had left the door open in case I wandered back in, she was probably sitting on the couch watching a movie with Sota and Jii-chan._

"_True, but I live close…can you say the same?" I asked him. He shrugged his shoulders and wandered towards me, sitting down on the swing next to me._

"_Close enough." He said as he started swinging. I didn't bother to ask any further questions as I sat and swung next to him._

_It was odd, this boy, that I had never met before was sitting on my Jii-chan's property, swinging next to me in the middle of the night and I wasn't at all scared._

"_Are you…new here?" I heard his rich voice once again, the wind pushing my body back and forth. I looked over at him, with a small smile._

"_Yeah, I'm only here for the summer…" I answered._

"_What' your name?" He asked, after a moment of silence passed between us._

"_Kagome, and yours?" I asked him back. _

"_InuYasha." He answered plainly. He shrugged his shoulders and that was the start of our odd little friendship._

I opened my eyes too see the darken sky and smiled. I hadn't thought of that moment for such a long time. Leaning back a bit I looked to the sun which was slowly setting on the horizon. This was what summer was about. Swinging again, I felt the summer breeze brushing past me, shivering slightly I continued still.

"_Kagome, stop coming out here without a freaking jacket, are you trying to catch a cold?" I heard his voice behind me. Turning around with a bright smile I leapt into his arms, stunned for a while he slowly wrapped his arms around my form._

"_It's not that cold, InuYasha." I said as I held him tightly, shivering slightly from the wind. I heard him scoff before pulling out of our embrace. I frowned but smiled when I saw him take off his old jean jacket and place it around my shoulders._

"_Thank you…" I whispered to him. He didn't reply as he held my hand and walked me over to the swings. It had been a good month and a half into summer vacation. Every night I would meet InuYasha to talk with him. Some nights were just silence. Both of us just looking to the stars and content with each others company._

"_What're you thinking about?" I asked him. He was quiet tonight, contemplative even._

"_Kagome…when are you leaving?" I sucked in a breath. So that was it. Even though we had only known each other for less then 2 months, InuYasha had trusted me enough to tell me about his life. It was a hard life. He came from a rich family, but because of so much money and power, people were afraid of him, some even ostracised him. I couldn't help but cry the night he told me how alone he was. Even in such a short time…I had grown to develop feelings for him._

"_At the very end of summer…" I whispered back. We stayed silent for a long time before I heard the clink of his swing chains, looking over I was suddenly enveloped in a warm embrace. I held onto him for dear life that night. Under the stars we softly told each other of our feelings._

The wind rushed passed my arms and I shivered; a ghost of a smile appearing on my lips. InuYasha was my summer love. That was our summer. Our memories were sweet, a blissful reminder of young love. I wouldn't have had it any other way…not even that heart wrenching good bye could change my mind. I never regretted anything…not when InuYasha was there.

I told InuYasha I would be back next summer and he promised he'd wait for me. We talked every night over E-mails or phone calls. I even came by for long weekend visits. When I was seventeen, I begged my mother to go back and visit Jii-chan.

That summer…was our last summer. He was moving to America permanently and Jii-chan was moving to Tokyo with us. We both knew this was going to be the last time we saw each other and we decided to make the best of it.

"_Kagome, could you freaking hurry up? We ain't got all day!" InuYasha scolded me. I rolled my eyes and ran over to him, wearing my black shorts and black bikini top. I was seventeen now and InuYasha had just turned eighteen. We had spent a good amount of time apart but kept in touch often. He knew everything about my life and I knew about his. Over last summer we had become good friends; over the year we became best friends._

"_Oh shush up!" I stuck out my tongue. He grinned at me and wrapped an arm around my waist. He was wearing baggy black cargo pants and an unbuttoned white short sleeved dress shirt. It was a hot day and we had decided to go to the beach. InuYasha had met my family long ago and they all adored him._

"_InuYasha, come on, play catch with me!" Sota had begged. InuYasha sighed and walked over to my little brother. Sota idolized him with every fibre of his being and though InuYasha acted as if he hated it, I knew he was happy._

_I sat down on the sand, watching as InuYasha threw the football far and Sota try to catch it, smiling at the picture. I loved InuYasha. I had realized only at the beginning of summer when I saw him again, standing with his silver hair blowing in the wind at the airport. _

_I loved him with my everything. _

_My mom knew as soon as I ran out of the terminal and leapt into his arms. I think he knew too. InuYasha was shy about his feelings though and I knew he would never admit anything to me but it was for the better…after all this was the last time I'd—_

"_Kagome, what are you doing? Did you even hear what I was saying?" InuYasha asked before throwing the football at me, I just caught it before looking up at him with a glare. I quickly got up and ran after him, chucking the football at his back._

"_I'm gonna wreck you, InuYasha!" I screamed running after him. He laughed and stuck out his tongue as he ran away from me._

_That night, we all sat by the bonfire, Jii-chan telling old stories with mom about what Sota used to do when he was younger. Sota was pouting with a blush on his cheeks as we all laughed about the time he ran down the street stark naked._

"_I was 4!" Sota yelled with a huff and crossed his arms over his chest. I laughed and shook my head as InuYasha's arm pulled me closer to him. I settled in between his legs, his chin on my head and his body protecting me from the wind._

_Mama, Jii-chan and Sota started getting our things ready, packing everything up for the ride home but me and InuYasha stayed still. We watched the water's tide come to the shore, the moon shining brightly on its surface. Wind rushing passed us and the stars shining brightly._

"_I'm gonna miss you…" I heard him whisper in my ear. I thought it was just the wind until I heard him say it again, leaning his forehead on my shoulder. _

"_Kagome…I'm really gonna miss you…" He said again. I felt a sting in my eyes and then the tears came. I was gonna miss him too. I turned in his arms, holding his face in my palms I saw unshed tears line his eyes. Instead of voicing my thoughts, I leaned forward, kissing his lips gently as I cried. He held me tightly that night, kissing me back as he let himself cry with me._

I felt that familiar sting in my eyes as the tears fell again. I sat on that swing, my legs dully swinging back and forth. The tears wouldn't stop tonight and for the first time since that summer so long ago; I wouldn't try to stop them. I closed my eyes, leaning my head on my swing chain and letting my tears fall to the ground. Soundlessly, I cried for the one I lost.

_This was it. This was my last night in Osaka. My last night with InuYasha…I looked up at the forming stars, sitting on the swing, the summer breeze swishing passed me, the suns rays shining soft hues of pink, orange and yellows as it set. I took a breath as I saw InuYasha come to view. He walked slowly, hands in his pocket, his head down. Today was our good bye._

"_Hey there…" I said in a small voice, trying to give him my biggest smile. He didn't say anything. Instead he held out a hand. I took it without a thought and he brought me in for a bone crushing hug. He tucked my head under his chin as his arms came around me. I held him back, not bothering to stop the tears that fell as I laid my head against his chest._

_We stood there for what seemed an eternity. Neither daring to say anything, fearing that we would acknowledge that time had passed. The sun slowly faded, taking away its light. I gripped his shirt tightly, shaking my head before looking up into his eyes, tears blurring my vision, but I could tell he wanted to cry as well._

"_InuYasha…I love you." I spoke softly. I waited for him to reject me, to shut me down and crush me. But it didn't happen, instead he kissed me, holding me almost desperately against his chest. I didn't hold back, kissing him breathlessly as he held me tightly. I broke the kiss, crying into his shoulder loudly, sobs wracking my body as I gripped his shoulders tightly._

"_Shh…I love you too, Kagome." He whispered in my ear. I cried even harder. Just as we found our love, we had to say our good bye. That night he held me in his arms, letting me cry as well as himself. We couldn't stop time but we'd make it count. We must have kissed a hundred times that night. Holding each other as the summer faded._

I wiped my eyes as the memory filtered my head. I never cried harder then that day. I couldn't stop crying for a good week after. I couldn't stop thinking about him. We wrote each other often and tried to call each other but life got in the way and we eventually lost contact. It's been 6 years since InuYasha's last letter to me.

The creepy thing is that Miroku knows InuYasha; they had been best friends before he moved here, and I had told him not to say a word about InuYasha to me. I didn't want to cry anymore. I remember Miroku's look of surprise when he learned who I was.

"_Wait…you're the mysterious summer girl?" Miroku's jaw dropped again. I laughed and nodded my head as Sango joined the conversation._

"_Wait…you know this mysterious summer guy?" Sango asked in surprise. I laughed and shook my head._

"_We have names you know!" I teased. Sango rolled her eyes as she got up and went to get our drinks from the café counter. Miroku looked at me still._

"…_Miroku, please don't tell me about InuYasha…it's the past and that's where it needs to stay." I told him, looking away. He looked as if he wanted to say something but settled for a deep sigh. He told me he hadn't spoken to InuYasha for a good year now, and he didn't know how to contact him anyway. After a moment of silence he whispered,_

"_He really loved you Kagome." _

I got up from my swing, wiping my eyes and dusting off my shorts as I walked back to my house. Walking up the millions of steps again, I stood at the very top, looking out toward Tokyo. The city full of lights and life. I smiled. Wherever he was, whatever he was doing…

I hope that like me, he never forgot about our last summer together.

-

--

---

--

-

A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this! Have a good Summer.

Take care,

Vixen


End file.
